


No love, no Hope, no Glory, no Happy ending

by ScarHades



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, French writing in English, grammar is a social construct, mention of cheating, strong reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarHades/pseuds/ScarHades
Summary: The end of your wedding with Steve.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on the car this morning when Mika’s song ‘no happy ending’ aired. And this is what it inspired me. 

  


  


Shoulder against the wall, you watch in the shadow as your husband laughs at something Bucky just said.

It hurt to see him like this. It’s doesn’t hurt to see him happy, you normally love to see him carefree. You are not just overly fond of the fact that he is in this state only when you are not around.

Your eyes narrow at the woman sitting beside him. You clench your jaw. She is comfortable replacing you, taking your sit, your husband.

Neila, the new SHIELD recruit. You wonder how she managed to be recruited when she can’t shoot her way out a pastry bag. She is the perpetual damsel in distress. Consistently playing innocent, luring you man, ever the hero to save her. She faints at the view of a fuckin spider, what is she going to do in front of HYDRA?

Steve has become distant since her arrival. You tried to voice your concerns. You told him it hurt you to see him fawn over. You told him, that he missed a lot of your dates, still, he made you understand your ‘jealousy’ was not founded. It was all in your head.

Was it your head when yesterday she told you she had won?

You couldn’t stand the bitch. She was hateful toward you. Steve had said it was because you were not welcoming enough.  
Should you invite her to fuck your husband to finally be deemed welcoming enough?

You even lost your friends. Nat was thrilled to have a new girl, she was so innocent that the Black Widow had taken her under her wings.

You felt isolated, hurt, devastated.

You won’t fight for a man that didn’t love you anymore. A man that had kissed the recruit 5 days ago. Maybe more but you only just caught this. That would explain why he hadn’t touched in the last 2 weeks. Even when he did touch you it was cold, unfeeling. You felt dirty and used like you were just a sex toy.

A tear rolled on the apple of your cheek. You shook your head. No, none of that. Emotions are not tolerated, emotion get you killed. Emotion are even more lethal than a gun, or an enemy. You’ll be your own killer, the voice of your father reprimanded you. And you wished you had listened to him because it was your emotions that led you to this heartache. 

You were fine being cold and unloving. You were good, but Steve Rogers had to wreck your world and made you believe in a happy ending. 

A beautiful liar, because now you know this life is not for you. You thought you had found a family and the love of your life. Maybe you did, but it was clear you were just an afterthought for them.

You knew you could bring them a storm, call them out on their shit. But as you made your way to your shard bedroom, you can’t be bothered to do so.

If they are willing to toss you aside for little miss perfect, then they don’t deserve your time nor your tears.

Opening your door, you are assaulted by faint memories of better times. Maybe you had deluded yourself, and the love you thought you had was a mere figment of your imagination? It has to be, otherwise, how could you explain your marriage and life had crumbled like a sandcastle?

You face hardened, you can’t miss what never was.

Sitting at your nightstand, your eyes stared at your fingers, the offensive rings that were a testimonial of deceit and not of an eternal love seems to burn you. You snatched them. Leaving a red mark on you.

_‘Emotions are your killers girly, get it together.’_

You applied your lipstick.  
Black dress, black tights, slick back high heels, and black trench-coat. You grab your bags and suitcase.

You are bent over the nightstand, searching for your sunglass when the door opens-up.

It was a time when he would have come to you, and hug you to his chest or be a little cheeky. But now, he doesn’t even acknowledge you.

You count in your head, 3,2,1.

«What’s that?»

You turn and looked at him. He is puffing harsh ragged breath. His eyes widened the more he read.

«Divorce papers.»

He sends you a cold hard glare and you only raise your brow. You won’t cower. It was not in your DNA nor in your upbringing.

«I can see that. But why? » he had the gall to really ask this?

«God Steven, don’t pretend, you don’t love me anymore. »

« How could you say that. You're the love of my life ! » he tries to argue and strut over you.

«I always knew you had a part of darkness in you, Steven. But I never thought you could be a coward. »

Your voice is devoid of emotion, and he is reminded of the woman he first met. The efficient killer, the one he should be wary to even thinks to cross.

«You don’t love anymore. In fact, I don’t think you ever did. » and it looks like you slapped him and maybe you should. Tilting your head to the side, you grab a photograph in the pocket of your trench.

A picture of him kissing the recruit. Sorrow, guilt, and anger at being caught flood his eyes.

Your training is coming back full force, you don’t even have the need to dry his tears and soothed his pain.

Steve goes to open his mouth, but you stop him with your hand.

«Don’t even try, I know when you are lying. I can’t make you love me. And I don’t deserve to be discarded by you and the team. And I sure as hell don’t deserve to be cheated on»

«Y/N »

You grab his face in your hands. You look in his eyes, the eyes that once made you feel loved. You dry one of his tears with your thumbs.

«Please forgive me, don’t leave me please!»

«Oh Steve, don’t be sad.» you cooed. « I’m offering you what you wanted and were too much of a coward to take. I’ll set you free and now you can go fuck your little whore all you want. » you purr.

The loss of your heat on his face spur Steven and his fall on his knees.

You take a step back, disgusted by the scene.

Taking back your suitcase, you gave him a last glance. The sight of the supersoldier down on his knees give you a twisted satisfaction. « Pathetic.» you scoffed. 

You passed the common room and don’t even gratify them with an answer when they ask you where you are going. But took a sharp turn and pinned down Neila with your stare.

It’s unnerving, everything about you is eery dark. You take your phone and hit send. With just one touch of your thumbs, you have sealed her future. You have marked her with the scarlet letter and taint her whole life.

The picture of her and Steven is now on all social media, along with the story that you were on a visit to an orphanage at the time. Steve should have been with you, but he had canceled.

You have thrown them under the bus with the public opinion. 

You said you were not going to fight back, but you never said you were not petty.

The phones of every people present in the room vibrated with an insane number of notifications.  
You observed their face as they watch what caused the ruckus. 

And your decision is made easier as you realize they knew Steven was cheating on you.

You give Tony your letter of resignation.

Neila's eyes are glued to the floor, and with your index, you raised her chin so she could see you.

«Do you still feel like you’ve won darling?»

And with that, you left them devastated in your wake.


	2. No hope, no love, no glory. At least not for Stevie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve Rogers x Reader ⎮ Clark Kent x Reader 
> 
> Note this the following of the one-shot No Hope, no love, no glory. I didn’t forget about it. I tried to take your opinions into accounts, so to make it work Steve is going to be OOC. It’s for the drama. 
> 
> The last part is written, and I’m going to post it today as well. you can find the first part here: Part one 
> 
> Warning : 
> 
> Mention of aggression and groping.   
Strong language   
As always this is not for people under 18  
French writing in English so my English is maybe not englishy enough. Sorry for the errors I made. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the following of the one-shot No Hope, no love, no glory. I didn’t forget about it. I tried to take your opinions into accounts, so to make it work Steve is going to be OOC. It’s for the drama. 
> 
> The last part is written, and I’m going to post it today as well. 
> 
> Warning : 
> 
> Mention of aggression and groping.   
Strong language   
As always this is not for people under 18  
French writing in English so my English is maybe not englishy enough. Sorry for the errors I made. 

  


[Publié à l'origine par pantherclawz](http://tmblr.co/Z7uCdp2d4HmJY)

Tony’s hands shook as he read your resignation letter. He looked around him and finds that only one person is in the same state as him. 

Interesting, Sam Wilson, one of Steve’s best friend look as blindsided as him. But now that he thinks about it, it made sense. You and Sam were friends. Two annoying friends when together. You could drive Bucky up to a wall. You were Sam wingman, helping gauge if his ‘target’ were worth his time.   
  
«You knew?» Sam invective Bucky which hung his head in shame. « You fucking knew!» the man was seething. « She was there for you, she took bullets for you and you betray her for that slut!» he grabbed Bucky by his henley. Neila flinched at the harsh tone and her brave's face falter. Her sobs bring attention to her. 

«Sam this is not her fault!»  
  
He had to take a double-take because really how Nat could say such bullshit.   
«Not her fault? She went after a married man! A man married to your fucking teammate, one you used to call your best friend! Do you mean to tell me that her vagina just fell on his dick? »   
  
Staring his teammates down, sam shook his head with disappointment.   
  
«You disgust me, all of you. She is gone because of you. We lost a friend because of your betrayal. We just might lose one of earth's best defender just because of a pussy which can't shoot to save her life. »   
  
The implication of what they’ve done seemed to finally dawn on them. « Did you sleep your way up here bitch? Because you can’t run a mile, you can’t shoot, you can’t fight. You are just a waste of space and air, and your contribution can be resumed as spreading IST as you spread your fucking legs. »   
  
Never his teammates had seen Sam in this state of fury. But they should’ve had seen this coming. Sam Wilson has never been a coward and loyalty could be his second name.   
Tony would be lying if he said that he didn’t appreciate Sam tearing his teammates apart, but if Neila was a bitch and at fault, Steve was the principal offender.

Nobody noticed as he vanished from the room.   
  
« F.R.I.D.A.Y., seal the common room.» his voice was dark, and he was going to make good on his promises. Say what you want about the billionaire, but at least he was true to his words. If Steve was smart, he would’ve prepared himself for Tony’s arrival. When you started dating, Tony had warned him of the dire consequence he would face, should he hurt you.   
  
«Was it worthy ? » he sneered at the supersoldier.   
  
«Tony not now.» he pleaded only to earn a laugh. Steve had to take a double a take when he saw his teammate in his suits.   
  
«Don’t say I didn’t warn you.» and for the first in a long time, Steve Rogers was scared. 

* * *

  
Putting your sunglass on, you strutted to the parking.   
  
Sharon was waiting for you. You smiled when you saw her. You may have lost a part of your family, but you still have agent 13 on your corner.   
The moment you showed her the picture of your husband with the recruit, she was on your side. She called favor after favor to help you build your case against Steven.   
  
Press releases would be made. In three days, the public will learn that Neila is the daughter of Senator and surprise surprise she was placed there because of her daddy.   
  
Additionally, Sharon and her team found footage of some of the members of the team with the two lovers, that too would be leaked to the press. You had to fight dirty. Destroy Steve’s America’s sweetheart persona, or you would be painted as the villain of the story.   
  
The coup de grace was some footage of you that was taken the day of the kissing pic. You were talking with a little girl at the orphanage. She was a sweet little thing and her excitement had made you laugh at the time. She was talking about her favorite superhero Steve Rogers. The little angel was so sad because she thought today was the day she was finally meeting her hero but he was not here. You had taken her drawing and made the arrangement for a new meeting on a new date.   
A little girl sad because Steve wanted to screw the other bitch.   
  
Looking back at the compound one last time, you smiled at the hell you were about to unleash on your so-called family. 

* * *

_The Bahamas 2 months later. _  
  
You might be hurt, but it was hard to be in a foul mood when you were sipping a Pina colada. White-hot sand, clear sky and transparent sea. Life as a new divorce had treated you well.   
No sense on mopping on your failed marriage. He was the one who lost someone who loved him, not the way around.   
  
«You sure about this? I still have your letter, and I fired the girl. » Tony told you. He was in his bath suit on your right. He was looking relaxed if not anxious about your decision.   
  
«Yes Tone, I’m sure I couldn’t work with them. I show restraint, but I’m not a Saint,» you said stretching your arms above your head. The sun felt marvelous on your skin. You paused and took a double-take. « What do you mean you fired her? How? It is not one of your prerogatives! » You asked dumbfounded.   
  
«I threaten them to cut the founding. She was out the next minute.» Tone snorts, he observed you. You had to change your haircut and hair color, not because of the breakup but because you didn’t want people to recognize you at your new work at the Daily Planet. Luckily people only knew by your codename and your husband’s name and so you didn’t have to change your maiden name.   
  
«Really one of the best hitmen as a journalist? Only you would choose this trade as a cover. »   
  
You rolled your eyes fondly at your dear friend.   
  
You had seen pictures of Steve after the breakup and he had sported a nice shiner and buster lips courtesy of Tony.   
  
The press had been ruthless.   
Following the scandal, her dad had to resign, as well as the new head of SHIELD, and Nicholas Fury had taken back his old post.   
  
You were finally ready to turn the last page of your book as an Avengers and Mrs. Rogers.


	3. No happy ending for Stevie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following of the one-shot No Hope, no love, no glory. I didn’t forget about it. I tried to take your opinions into accounts, so to make it work Steve is going to be OOC. It’s for the drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning
> 
> Mention of aggression and groping.   
Strong language   
As always this is not for people under 18  
French writing in English so my English is maybe not englishy enough. Sorry for the errors I made.  
I tried to write fluff and it was something. 

  


[Publié à l'origine par henricavyll](http://tmblr.co/ZmAZtn2n6-sYe)

  


Metropolis was a peculiar city. Men dressing as clowns, other as bats. It was as if all the crazies were out of the asylum.

You wonder how this city was not on the cover of every journal. You’ll concede that the destruction of New York, Sokovia, Lagos, Thanos or even the X-men made a good enough buffer, so the general population was not aware of the shit show going on here.

You had settled well enough in your new job. You were in charge of the food section. Tony had a fit when you told him the news. You, the one-woman army were now the Martha Stewart of Metropolis. But to be fair, you knew how to cook. In fact, you were the one in charge of the team dinners.

Even after one year thinking about them sent a pang through your chest.

You were content, though. You had a good life, not so many friends but Sam, Sharon, and Tony would often visit you and Penguin your seven old months white Swiss shepherd.

Plus you had a great view on Clark Kent, one of your colleagues. This man was a masterpiece, even the supersoldiers looked like shrimp next to him. No seriously, this man was the perfection made in flesh.

You knew he was off-limit though because apparently no content to be the hottest man alive he was also the nicest and gentle soul around.

You caught your lower lips between your teeth as the man in question bent over to takes something on his desk. You didn’t know where to look, his ass was magnificent but he also had glorious thighs that you could ride.

‘Oh fuck, get a grip you perv,’ you admonish yourself under your breath failing to see the slight smirk Clark had upon hearing you.

So the man was too nice to be with one the best hitman in the history of mankind, and you were sure he had something with Lois. Well at least that was she said.

You were now in the stage where the idea of being with a man didn’t repulse you anymore. Quite the opposite actually. You had already found yourself fantasying about Clark multiples times. God, you sound like a horny teenager, but hey look at the man. Who can blame you?

You looked at the clock and sigh. You could finally go home, you’ll just have to stop at the store to buy some meat for Penguin.

You take a last glance at Clark. It should be criminal to be this hot without knowing it.

Fasten up your trench you prepared yourself to affront the rain. It’s pouring, at least it’ll help you cool down from your not so holly thoughts.

For the first time in your life, you were able to wear a pencil skirt and high heels at work and not form-fitting uniforms.

You felt so normal now, it was a nice change of pace.

You had forgotten your umbrella, so you took the back alley because it was covered, hoping you could avoid some rain.

The moment you step in it, you knew it was a bad idea. Two men were in front of you. You felt the blade of a knife pressed under your jugular.

You didn’t know what you were more pissed at. Your lack of vigilance or the fact that you could sniff the foul odor of the man behind you.

« It’s not safe for a beauty like you to be alone in the dark. » the one behind you whispered groping your ass.

«You don’t want to do this.»

«Oh you’ll find we are all very eager,» he said pressing his hard-on on your ass.

At light speed, you had grabbed the hand holding the knife, delivered a headbutt whit the back of your head breaking his nose in a sick crack.

You kicked his knee, making him kneel in front of you. Your hands went to his hair. You locked eyes with the three other men a smirk spreading in your face. Left hand on his forehead, right on his chin.

«Told you, you didn’t want to do this.» you snapped his neck. You put your trench on the ground next to the body and grabbed the knife.

«I liked this skirt… oh well, »you shrugged. You made a slit on the side with the knife, giving you better mobility for what’s to come.

Walking barefoot toward the now shellshocked men you smiled. « This was my job before. You may have heard of me. Belladonna or ex-Mrs Rogers, ring a bell? »

You savored the way their face blanched. « Who’s next?»

«You bitch!» the burly one the right side grumbled and charged you. It was pathetic really, but in the corner of your eyes, you saw one of his friends pointing a gun at you. You changed place with Mr. Burly and he took the bullets for you.

«Not cool! Now, why would you bring a gun to a knife fight? »

A gush of air whipped your wet hair to your face. You didn’t see a thing but in a blink of the eyes the two men when on the ground.

Superman was in front of you. You heard of him but thought it was a canular. Yep Metropolis was really the nation of the weirdos.

«Why would you speak with criminals? It was stupid, they could’ve killed you! »

«Whoa whoa calm down, I killed two of them I was good,» you said without thinking. You always had a short temper when people underestimate you.

«You killed?» The Adonis looked around and saw two bodies laying on the ground, his eyes rounder.

«Hey wonder boy, relax I’m not your average civilian,» you said bending to search your phone in the pocket of your trench coat. Dialing the number, your brows furrowed when you notice that this man, his voice seems oddly familiar.

«Identification code 728 sierra echo lima 1, activate protocol clean swipe after géolocalisation.»

«Who are you?»

«One of your colleagues Clark.»

«I don’t know what you mean.»

«Okay I’ll show mine and you’ll show me yours?» you asked getting closer to him.

«You knew me as Belladona, Lois made an article about me and my failed marriage to Captain America. You are Clark Kent, the man that has driven me crazy for the past months. » you were never one for games.

«I thought you wanted me to show you mine.»

The sultry smile you sent his way was lethal and all superman he was, Clark knew he was doomed, yet he couldn’t find a reason to care.

* * *

Lois put the last touch on your make up.

«What if he cheats on me like Steve?»

«Y/n I love you, but now you are talking nonsense. We are talking about Clark Kent. You are his everything. You are his world. Trust me. » she soothed adjusting your veil.

«You are magnificent. I’m jealous. »

«No, you’re not.» 

«No I’m not.» she concedes.

You were grateful for her presence. This time you didn’t have a lot of support, but you had her, Tony, Sharon, and Sam. And yes Fury was here too.

«It’s a shame you never reciprocate my feelings, imagine the good-looking children we would have had between my good genes and your brain.»

You froze on your spot. He was joking, right? You never knew with Tony, but he took pity on you and laughed.   
Your hand flew to your heart « Tony! » you admonished, but he didn’t care and took you on his arms.

«I just threaten your future husband, but I’ not sure if I can go toe to toe with Superman. I’ll make a suit for if this occasion arises. »

«Thank you, Tony. For everything. »

«Oh, no-no-no. Don’t go all emotional on me now. And you missy had some explaining to do. »

You looked at him questionably.

«I saw Bruce Wayne, being the billionaire is my thing and now I have a copycat. But I’m richer than him. »

You rolled your eyes fondly at the man child in front of you.

«Noted, for my next marriage, I’ll sort the invitation as so you’ll be the only representative of the 1%. Feel better. »

«Yes, actually I do.»

«Good, give me your arm and take me to future husband.» you smiled.

You had opted for a simple wedding. For Steve, you had been to church conforming to his values.

Bruce had given you access to his mansion. The ceremony taking place in his luxuriant garden. It was simple yet refined as it would when two billionaires were involved.

You had brave the torment of love, of cheating but the man waiting for you at the altar is not Steve.

The man waiting for you is the love of your life. He is the man that showed you that love was not a war between two persons. Clark had shown you love could be gentle and warm.

Warm like his embrace, his smile, his eyes when he is looking at you. Despite being this man above mankind he never made you fell beneath him. You were his equal.

Step after step you can see that he is struggling to keep his tears at bay.

You walk next to him, and he can’t stop himself and put your hand in his.

There is no exchange of vow, just a whisper of adoration shared between the two of you. Your love was not one for grand declarations, but one for grand gestures.

His lips as tentative against yours, Clark Kent is still shy in public. You feel him smile again your lips when the cheer of your guests explodes in the garden.

«I love you.»

* * *

Clark’s mouth is hot against yours. His hand on tangling in your hair the other intertwined with your fingers.

You can feel him twitching in you. You savor the weight of his body on you, how both your bodies are hot and wet with perspiration.

It’s hard for you to keep quiet when your husband is giving you so much pleasure. But you have too or you’ll wake your baby boy.   
One more trust and Clark his spilling his load in you.

His head fell in the croak of your neck, but he doesn’t have the time to rest. Your baby is crying for attention.

«Stay, I’ll change him, love.» you smiled at the thoughtfulness of your man. Closing your eyes lazily you cursed when you hear the front door.

You take the discarded shirt of Clark, take a tissue to wipe the mess he let between your legs. You should receive a medal for being able to stand after the pounding your pussy just got from superman.

«One second I’m coming. Jesus,» you groan opening the door. You froze when you see all the team in front of you and the quinjet larked next to the grange.

You had moved to a remote farm next to Clark’s parents after the wedding.

«Y/n.» Steve couldn’t believe his eyes. You were in front of him, as beautiful as ever. Time had been good for you.

His eyes went to your chest, and he cringed when you caught him and put your arms in front of your chest.

«What are you doing here? you asked looking at them. « all of you?»

«We need a place to lay low.»

«Tony, I love you but I’m going to kill you.»

«Look,» Steve said coming in your personal space. He tried to touch you but in the blink of the eye, you were behind a muscle back.

«Give me a reason not to kill you?» Clark growled lowly.

Yeah sure the man was impressive, but he was no super-soldier Steve thought.

«I just want to talk to my wife.» Steve tried to reason.

«Bad move Rogers, bad move.» Tony gloated on the sideline.

«She is my wife. She is the mother of my child, she is the love of my life. Your team needs a place to crash, we’ll offer you safe heaven to you. But the moment you try something, the moment you make her uncomfortable, it’s the moment you’ll find your teeth on the ground. Am I clear little man? »

Steve clenched his jaw. It was the first since he became that a man didn’t cower in front of him, it was rare for him nowadays to be in the presence of someone taller and with more muscle than him.

He nods, though, eating his pride for the sakes of his teammates but there is no mistaking the fire in his eyes when Clark engulfs you in his arms.

«You okay pale. »   
«No Bucky I’m not.»

Nat tentatively step around the room to talk to you. Your back is pressed against Clark's chest, his arms securing you in his grip.

«Can we talk?» she said eyeing warily your man.   
«How is Neila?» you didn’t wait for an answer taking Tony and Sam with you to the chamber of Lucas.

Steve look around the house to see the life you made with another man. Pictures on the wall of your wedding. You were breathtaking in your white dress. It was more simple than the one you had worn for him.

Tears made their way to his eyes. He had this life with you. He could’ve been the father of your children, but he chooses a pussy over this. The sex wasn’t even that good. How could he be this stupid?

You were the love of his life. The one. He had tried to find you after the divorce, but Tony derailed each one of his tentatives.   
But now he knew where you were. Maybe you could be his. It was a long shot he knew that but Steve Rogers never cowers in front of a challenge.

He spent the whole day observing you. None of the teams were allowed next to your baby. You didn’t trust them.

Your man was laughing with Sam and Tony, drinking a beer on the porch. You had a sundress on, barefoot in the kitchen making dinner for them. You didn’t acknowledge his presence even if he saw you tense.

« I don’t want to hear it, Rogers.»

«Rogers? It was a time when you were one. »

«Yes. I was, and you decided to stick your dick on that recruit and now we are divorced and I’m happily married to a better man. »

His hands flew to your wrist pining you on the kitchen counter. « Don’t be like that doll. We had some good times. »

You struggled around his grips. Steve had taken you off guard, and you were still a regular human you were no match for his strength.

«You are hurting me.» you groaned.

«Love is hurt, my love says you love me.»

Freeing your left arm, you reached a pan and crashed it on his head. Steve's hands flew to your neck. Your eyes watering at the sheer pressure he exercised on your trachea. Breathing was becoming a problem.

«You shouldn’t have done that.»

Before he could do anything more, the pressure on your neck disappeared. You cough trying to calm yourself.

Steve hadn’t even touched the ground that his head was already a bloody mess. The man in front of him looked ready to kill him. Bucky tried to tackle him and end up in an awkward position, really he looked like he was hugging Clark's waist.

Superman didn’t bulge, he looked down on Bucky like he was a bug, and he shook him accordingly sending him flying against a tree.

You limp next to Clark, trying to calm him down. It was in vain though, when his eyes landed on the red print on your neck, he stumps over Steve. He starts by broking both his hands so he wouldn’t touch you again.

«Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you Captain?» you never heard Clark with such venom on his voice.

«Because you can’t.»

It took one punch. Just one punch to put Steve down. Dr. Chow told him he was lucky he was alive. They had to perform a massive surgery on his head. The sheer force which your husband had pummeled him on the ground was enough to crush a part of his crane.

Bucky and Nat were next to him when he woke up. Bucky looked like he had a run-in with a 36 tone and Nat looked like she took a good beating too.

Apparently, you had upgraded from SuperSoldier to Superman. They were now persona non grata in Metropolis and Gotham City.

He had managed to piss off Batman, Superman, and Wonderwoman. To make the matter worst, Tony had benched him with the agreement of Fury.


End file.
